


The Prince And The Peasant

by StaticLantern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLantern/pseuds/StaticLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mythology-esque Frosthawk fairytale. (Very short drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince And The Peasant

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/

Once upon a time, there was a prince. This prince lived in the shadow of his older brother, the future king. He was an arrogant, selfish man and no matter what he did, the prince couldn't keep anything for himself, as his brother always managed to take it for himself, or soil it. So when the prince met a beautiful peasant on a walk through the market on day, he had to keep him to himself. But he could only keep the peasant to himself for so long. The prince's brother was beginning to get suspicious of where the prince went everyday. So one day, the prince asked the peasant to run away with him, but the peasant declined as he had a sickly sister at home to take care of. In a fit of anger, the prince used his magic to transform the peasant into a blackberry bush.  
As the years passed after, the prince visited the blackberry bush everyday, caring for it, watering it, and trimming it's brambles. But as each day passed, the bush grew larger, it's vines inching up the castle walls, claiming nearby trees and suffocating them. Within the year, it had overtaken the entire side of the castle and the courtyard it resided in. The prince grew guilty and parted with the buss less and less until he himself was claimed by the bush as well. The bush stopped growing now and bloomed, producing dozens of pounds of ripe blackberries, blackberries that would send a deathly chill through anyone who ate them, freezing their hearts.  
The brother, who was now king, ordered the bush to be burned, and as it's branches crumbled to an ashen ember, it could be seen at it's core the prince and the peasant, crouched together in a tight embrace, having turned to stone statues as a monument to their love, killed by their own fear of being discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a dumb little story I made up for Kopious since she's asleep and I'm not. I hope someone likes it, I spent about ten minutes on it hahaha sorry.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
